Components Of The Enterprise
by Theresa471
Summary: Captain James Kirk and the Enterprise after finishing there mission at Janus Five. They are sent to patrol the neutral zone due to rumblings with the Klingons.
1. Chapter 1

Components Of The Enterprise

You would think after finishing up a mission on Janus Five. Captain James T. Kirk would be able to relax after leaving orbit. Even Mr. Spock had made the one suggestion coming from the Vulcan. That Star Fleet Command was going to be some what easy on the Enterprise.

And have them be sent home for liberty. But no dice at this time. However Star Fleet Command had felt that the Enterprise and other vessels needed to be patrolling the Romulan neutral zone.

Just in case of any problems. Due to recent rumors of a uprising with key members of the Romulan council members.

Through talks has begun with certain key members and Federation Alliance members in order to keep peace on both sides.

It would have to be Captain Kirk and his crew to patrol one particular section for now. Until further orders are given to come home.

Captain James T. Kirk was very much missing his oldest son William. He'd heard his vessel the U.S.S. Deer Born was involved with some sort of an exercise. And currently Kirk was exhausted after what came about with the Hortas.

He was hoping for the very best. Otherwise he needed to rest. After sending a message to the Enterprise bridge with Mr. Spock having to have the chair for now. That he was going to try and get in a few hours of shut-eye.

Mr. Spock tried with with Vulcan sense of dry humor had come back with a reply. Only to have James T. Kirk shaking his head for the most part for the late hour.

Even though Spock had asked sincerely in regard to the shut-eye remark. Only to divert his attention to another matter involving the ship's status after finishing up on Janus Five.

And having to made the suggestions for all departments to stay busy for the most part. In case of any trouble that just might come from the other side of the neutral zone.

"That's well and good Mr. Spock. Just make sure that your able to see to it at this particular time. While I take a brief rest inside of my quarters." He says with a bit of a retort with his tone of voice.

As Mr. Spock was able to paused for a brief moment. Before he's able to answer his commander officer and friend in regard to be made ready. "I will be certain of it Captain." He replied from the command chair. Even though having to be some what quiet for the moment with the change in shifts going on.

"Please that you do Spock." It was how the conversation ended. While Kirk was able to get out of his uniform and into something more suitable for sleeping. Though he knows his mind won't be able to shut down completely having to always worry about the Romulans.

And he doesn't wish to be dumbfounded having to be caught off-guard for where they are concerned. Or any other races that may get in the way of the Enterprise and himself.

Ever since he's come back from Janus Five. After seeing Mr. Spock communicate with Mother Horta and the other creature. It was some what strange for himself to be hearing voices from inside of his mind at times. Even if it is all in his mind and his imagination. And being some what of a rare instants at times. Mostly due to the many times he'd melded with Vulcans over the years either from Spock, Sarek and a few others.

Just maybe he was worried about William and his vessel. Or even to the fact his wife Nyota Uhura was due back to the Enterprise in a few weeks. After finishing up her stint as Captain on the U.S.S. Horizon and her eventual retirement.

She'd been recalled back to Earth for a series of lectures for when it comes to communications.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Components Of The Enterprise

While on Earth. Star Fleet Command Communications conference hall.

Captain Nyota Uhura Kirk having to be finishing up the last of her speech to the graduation class in the field of Communications. She was most pleased with the overall results with the cadets. Since they were mostly listening to what she was saying in the first place.

She was glad about it. As she was able to swallowed with a gulp of air before she was able to leave the podium for the last time.

Even though she was able to give a great deal of encouragement. For those wishing to go into the different fields of communications on the different Star Fleet vessels.

Otherwise she has no more desire to go into the field of Battle. Though she will be back onto the Enterprise consulting, or when it's necessary to be working the communications board on the bridge.

But first she was able to pack her things having used the apartment that her husband had aquired many years ago. She did have one lay over stop that needs to be made on Vulcan and visit with Amanda, Dr. Chapel and a few others she hasn't seen in awhile.

Mainly Amanda and Dr. Chapel. There was a possible chance that Christine was going to be coming with her back to the Enterprise, and continue her field of study for medicine. While taking the pressure off Doctor McCoy. Since he's been in need of an extra specialist. Even though Doctor M' Benga is still around for when it comes to Vulcan chemistry.

And after she was done on Vulcan. She would then be heading for the Enterprise. She would no doubt know very soon just where they will be heading after the Janus Five mission.

She still would be shaking her head on that one. After a private message from her husband arrived. Telling her of the final conclusion with Mother Horta and the new species. She was still chuckling on that one, even though the situation could of turned deadly over all. On whether or not a plan was able to be made with the both of them.

As soon as Uhura arrived into the apartment. There was a chill in the air. She would be able to light the fire-place for now. Until the apartment was able to warm up a bit. It would give her the chance to some what relax for a while. Before her transportation will be leaving in four hours for Vulcan.

And after the past few weeks. She was glad to be leaving and rejoin her husband. As she was able to smile playfully after thinking about him.

Otherwise she was able to walk over to the glass windows of the apartment. For where she would be able to over look the bay of San Francisco. It was just lovely as always. Especially when the temperatures were in the high fifties for this time of the year.

Otherwise she moved into the bed-room to lay down for an hour to rest, while closing the door out of habit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Components Of The Enterprise

Star Date 9988.61

It was 18 hours later. The U.S.S. Enterprise had gotten there first officiall word in regard to head for the Klingon Neutral zone. In order to start patrolling the region of space.

Even though Star Fleet command operatives are expecting some sort of possible trouble. Otherwise the Enterprise are supposed to just investigate without having to start any type of international flack with any of the war-birds patrolling.

Even though one of those War-birds called The Empress with 14 abroad including a Klingon Commander name K'Lar and his second-in-command Kah. As comrades, they have been together for almost three years on the same vessel.

And have been able to follow every order given to them by the letter. Without having over stepped there boundaries. Even though now, they were able to understand why this was happening in the first place.

Otherwise with there sources from the under-ground. They'd heard that the Federation vessel U.S.S. Enterprise with Captain James T. Kirk and his first officer will be arriving into the area. And a few others making sure peace is reserved.

Commander K' Lar had come from his quarters to arrive onto the bridge of his war-bird. Currently is was extremely quiet on there side of the Neutral Zone. And he was hoping it will stay that way for now. He wasn't in the best of moods after having a quick chat with one of his crew-members in the corridor. And having gone against one of his orders to do something very simple.

Otherwise he walked inside of the bridge sitting down without having to say a word.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Components of the Enterprise

Doctor Leonard McCoy having made sure that sickbay was made ready once again. Even though he was lucky with the last mission. His services wasn't needed this time. Unlike the last time for when he was able to help out mother Horta.

However this time around. It's much different for when it comes to the Klingons and the neutral zone. Over the years. Dr. Leonard McCoy had his share of having to deal with the Klingons in any shape or form.

But for the like of him as to why this time around. Unlike Star Fleet Command has a awful feeling that tempers are starting to flair from inside of the Klingon Empire council.

Though Star Fleet Command will try there best to steer clear of any type of trouble. Something that is surely not needed for this very difficult time. And that includes any new races recently joining the Federation.

Any rate for McCoy, he's able to check into his computer terminal and his crew-members working sickbay. He was in need of help that for sure. Even if Doctor M' Benga was on staff to help out in case of emergencies.

Otherwise he was shaking his head for the most part. And when he checked. He first patient of the command staff of the bridge crew would be James T. Kirk quarterly physical.

And Captain James T. Kirk didn't forget. Since he'd a number of his crew-members remind him of this fact. Otherwise he made it on time, even though he knew that Dr. McCoy no doubt would be sending out the dogs to be looking for the Captain.

Walking inside of sickbay. Kirk didn't say much to the fact. He basically just knew the routine after many years serving together or being close friends.

Nor did he encouraged him to make any type of remarks in regard to his weight, sleeping habits or anything else. But the good doctor did offer a whiskey after he was done with his physical.

"I accept your offer Doctor McCoy." Before he's able to move into another area with the scanning tables. Including removing his uniform jacket and under shirt in order for the doctor was able to start with his normal routine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Components of the Enterprise

For when it comes to Captain James T. Kirk. He was in full agreement for when it came to his physical. Even though he was extremely quiet throughout the entire 30 minutes.

McCoy knew for the fact with his friend. That lately he'd had a great deal to think about. For when it comes to running the Enterprise and recently with all of the strange missions they'd been involved.

And now that they were heading for the neutral zone. Only made it even more interesting never the less. Even if he could even guess that his science officer Mr. Spock is probably be thinking of the same thing at this time.

But for Leonard McCoy, he didn't bother at all to be pushing the issue at this point. Especially when it involves the neutral zone. That goes as well for all of the crew-members on board the Enterprise.

It was moments later.

Doctor McCoy was able to say to Kirk. He was able to get off the scanner table in order to go back to his regular duty. But first he'd had a promise that needed to be made for his friend.

He was able to tell him to wait a moment. And the fact he was going to be right back with his drink from his private stock of his office.

Coming back after wards with a green bottle and two glasses. He was able to pour a generous amount for the both of them. Knowing full well just what the bottle was filled with for the moment.

Along with the fact this was one drink he's going to enjoy a great deal, along with having him ready for anything that is thrown his way with the mission.

After James Kirk was able to take the sip of his drink. He was able to feel it go down with the usual burning feeling from inside of his stomach. Including making his face for when it comes to Doctor McCoy's liquor cabinet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Sixth Components of the Enterprise

Commander K' Lar was bored out of his skull. He was more than willing to shoot at space garbage. Instead waiting idle at the neutral zone.

He really didn't know what to expect at this particular time. While having to be waiting for the most part. Even though his second-in-command Kah had a itchy finger sitting at the weapons station for this particular shift.

Commander K' Lar was able to ordered him to stand-down. Even though having to be arguing with his methods. K' Lar gotten up from his command chair. Went over to punch him into his face in order to prove his point.

Kah having taken a shot to his jaw-bone and winding up falling back into his seat for now. He wasn't about to start any other problems at this time. Even though his jaw-bone needed to be attended to by the only one healer that was currently on board the Empress.

K' Lar was able to make his point for the moment. While Kah left the bridge. But for now Commander K' Lar needed to burn off his energy. He continued on with shooting at the stupid space garbage.

Though for the moment.

He'd had no idea just where and when the U.S.S. Enterprise will be entering this sector. Even if his orders were mainly just patrol, as with the rest of the war-bird fleet either wide-open sitting or spending energy with the using of the cloaking devices.

Even though originally the cloaking device having been developed by the Romulans. Later on it was stolen from the hands of James T. Kirk and the Enterprise. For which Kirk and his science officer under direct orders of Star Fleet Command to try and to obtain the device some 30 years prior.

However after all this time. Nothing has changed all much with the design of the cloaking device. Accept for the fact that everyone knows of its weaknesses once it's in used.

Or any weapon Star Fleet Command was able to obtain. Along with a number of lives having been lost. All because everyone involved wishes to have the upper hand for when it comes to starting up a possible war.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Components of the Enterprise

Just after having his first drink with Dr. McCoy. They were interrupted by one of the techs. He needed to check with the Chief Medical Officer in regard to another patient having just came in from the swimming pool. After one of the non human crew members having a issue with a reaction from one of the chemicals used with keeping the waters cleaned.

Doctor McCoy asked Captain Kirk to wait inside of his office. While he was able to be a few moments. Kirk agreed with the nod of his head. While McCoy started to grumble needing to leave his friend and his drink.

While slowly getting up from his alcove seat. Kirk started to think about the Klingons. Along with the many battles he was able to have with them over the years. And the one and only Klingon that stands ot the most would be Kor of all people.

Councilman Kor as he is now for the Klingon Empire. The last few years he's not had much to say. In the matter of politics between his government and most of all with the Federation.

And currently this business with the Enterprise being sent to patrol the neutral zone. Tends to get some what freaky at times. Including everyone nerves. Probably as well with Star Fleet Command.

Since Councilman Kor is on the seat of the council. No doubt he has others to take his place for when it comes to the fleet. As with Commander K' Lar and Kah. Even though another old foe currently is no longer around and that would be Captain Koloth retired from wanting to constantly waging battle against Captain Kirk and the Federation.

Otherwise so far with them. Everyone has been tolling the line for when it comes to doing there job. Especially from outside or inside of the neutral zone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Components Of The Enterprise

On board the Enterprise several hours away from the Klingon Neutral zone. Doctor Leonard McCoy currently sitting in his sick bay office. Expecting trouble some time soon...

He tends to get nervous for when ever they are here in the first place. Especially when the Federation has to deal with the Klingons. Or any race that tends to out right kill anyone for no purpose.

He just hopes to god for when the time is right. He be able to retire without seeing any further blood shed. Till this day even though he has been friends with James Kirk a long time.

It always amazes him on how calm at times his friend can stay so calm. After what had happened to his son David years ago. And now that James Kirk is married to Uhura.

He's been trying too much to protect his son William in charge of the U.S.S. Deer Born currently on a special training assignment. And his friend will do anything to make sure it stays that way for the most part.

He's lucky not to be dealing with the Klingons or even the Romulans.

Any rate...

For McCoy...It was just too quiet for his taste. Especially when everything was done from inside of his sick bay department.

Even Dr. M' Benga wasn't even around to truly make it sad. Since none of the Vulcan crew-members need any type of medical attention. This also includes of any signs of Pon-Farr for those silent types wishing to keep it quiet.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Components Of The Enterprise

Hours later after Captain James Kirk had retired to his quarters. Leaving Mr. Spock and the second/third watches keep track of any type of communications having to be going back & forth from Romulus.

Including for the fact that it seemed out of sorts with a number of members from the council and Praeter Galen started to fight with each other only more so.

And if this was the case. It would be up to Mr. Spock to speak with his friend about it before deciding on any type of action.

So Mr. Spock decided to leave the command chair leaving the young helmsman Erikson in charge until he gets back. Even though in the past Erikson has been in the center seat a few times for mainly training purposes.

Mr. Spock was able to let the Captain know. That he was coming up to see him to discuss a certain matter. Since he didn't wish to discuss it over the intercom. Since it was mainly a very sensitive matter for when it comes to the Klingons and the zone.

Moments later...

After arriving onto the level for where the Captain and his quarters are located. Spock was able to knock on the door. Even though he was able to hear the usual "Come."

Otherwise he was able to asked the usual question. "How are you feeling Jim?" As he was able to say it sincerely.

"Much better after a few hours of rest. But I do swear it gets harder and harder to wake up without having to hear these old bones crack."

It was at this particular moment. When Spock's eye brow raised to have his friend start to chuckle and relieving the stress of the situation being this close to the neutral zone.

"Well no matter Jim. It's our job to be sure nothing happens on our side of the neutral zone."

"Not easy to do old friend. When in fact we don't even know just who actually is on our side matter of fact." He says rather coldly...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten Compontents of the Enterprise

"Jesus Jim...will you please sit still." He says to his friend with pouring him another one from the green bottle. He's going to have to credit another one to his account. Even though he has others stored else where. Just like with Mr. Scott some where on the Enterprise making sure all is in order with making sure the warp-drive engines are purring like kittens.

James Kirk looks over at his friend in order to say rather upsetting. "What the hell do you think I'm doing in the first place?" And he wasn't smiling either for when it came down to his frustration.

"Listen...You don't need to take this out on me, Jim. Blame it on Star Fleet Command and their stupid rules and regulations." He said before taking another sip of his drink before opening up his mouth once again...

Kirk shifted further into his seat trying to be more comfortable. However it wasn't working for the moment. But he swore to himself of his stomach to at least try his best to just let go..."I' m trying not to Bones. You just happened to be in the way of my emotions when I blew." While taking a moment to gather himself for the final time. There hasn't been a time for when I wasn't emotional for when it comes to Star Fleet and the Enterprise."

"That is surely true Jim. But you need to lay back a little before it does get the best of you. It's not going to do any good once Uhura finally gets here back onto the Enterprise."

"I know Bones. And Uhura has told me this a number of times over the years."

"And you need to listen to the woman. Since she knows better after years of worry." It was at this time that Captain James Kirk had to chuckle since his friend was extremely right for when it came to his wife and best Communications Officer in Star Fleet and the Federation.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th Compotents Of The Enterprise

James Kirk was correct in regard to who is actually on there side. Not knowing who was the actual enemy. Even though for Romulus and the Praetor. The truce was only binding between him and Star Fleet.

Though the high council had no say in the matter including the one main activist wishing to start another civil war.

But for the planet and other colonies. There resources were poor indeed. And no one actually wants a full-scale war. Accept for those that has a great deal to gain.

Star Fleet Command has been keeping a close eye of the situation. However they can only do so much for when it comes to the politics on there end of it.

When Kirk told his friend Spock the truth of the matter. Mr. Spock agreed on his part. Having to be standing in front of the captain's bed with his hands folded behind his back...

"No matter how you see it Spock. We need to be very careful in this entire matter. Star Fleet, the Federation and many of the non members just don't have the time nor the resources to wage a fight."

"It's logical to assume neither does Praetor Galen." Spock said with moving his hands to front of him before deciding on leaving the captain's quarters...

"And including Galen. Even though he has a number of those wishing to fight him with-in the council to change things." He says rather boldly...

"I agree Spock. Lets just hope it doesn't turn into another civil war that Praetor and the home world can't afford like the last time. All those wasteful deaths in order to gain nothing in the process."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th Compotents Of The Enterprise

"Mr. Spock ...you are quite right. Dealing with the Romulans are never easy...At least with have Praetor Galen on our side at least. However he's under a great deal of pressure for when it comes to the council."

"It's logical to assume the activist members on the council are putting a great deal of pressure on him." Spock said at ear shot of the captain sitting in his command chair.

"I agree to your statement Spock. I' m just glad that the other council members haven't been swayed by them or else we would be in trouble." He takes a deep breath to released some of the tension in his body... "What I could use is a workout in the gym. Would you care to join me for about 30 minutes?"

"Certainly Captain...just as long as I am back here to finish up my watch." He says with a raised eyebrow and a slight smile.

"It's a deal Mr. Spock. Commander Tanner, you have the bridge for now."

Commander Tanner having to be working the engineering station answers the captain before he gets up from his seat to take over the bridge for now. "Aye, Captain."

He asked the communications officer on whether there were anything coming in from Star Fleet Command or any other Federation vessels...

Lt. Johnson working Communications told him the board was very quiet for the moment. "But Captain Kirk had advised me to call him down in the gym on whether anything comes to life."

"Of course Lt. Thanks." He said before taking a walk around the entire bridge. While watching the bridge crew keeping busy with their particular duties...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th Conpotents Of The Enterprise

Once Kirk and Mr. Spock left his quarters. James Kirk had the feeling he made the wrong decision for when it comes to working out in the gym.

Even though it's been quite awhile since he was able to work out with his Vulcan friend. However with the last time. Mr. Spock decided to take pity on his friend. By holding back some what for when it came to his Vulcan stamina. Mr. Spock didn't wish to upset him for the most part.

Hopefully this time he's going to do the same without having his friend noticing what he's doing with holding back.

When they arrived into the locker room. The both officers were able to change quickly. Since the locker room was relative empty for the time of the late after noon on the ship.

Mr. Spock looked up to see his friend walking over to him after changing into his black gym trunks. Better material along with the color...years ago he had to wear the color orange on a number of occasions. While giving the wrong impression to those that were very young serving for the first time on a Star Fleet vessel.

He remembered one day when he tried to teach a young boy name Charlie with out controlling his powers. Until he was taken away by the same alien race that had saved his life...

Any rate...

Captain James T. Kirk asked Mr. Spock on whether or not he was ready to spar a little before getting down to the real action.

Mr. Spock was able to raise his eye brow at that particular comment by his friend. "Really Jim."

"Why what's the matter Mr. Spock, you afraid that I might beat the pants off you?" He says with some what of a upbeat humor on his part.

"Hardly!" As he walks away to enter into the work-out alcove, while no one was around to watch them.

As soon as Kirk walked onto the mat inside the gym. He knew right their and then he was in a great deal of trouble with his Vulcan friend...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th Compotents Of The Enterprise

Just as soon as James Kirk hit the mat. He had to advised Mr. Spock that he needed to loosen up his muscles in order to spar with him.

Even though he knew that he was going to wind up in a bit of a physical mess. Once he was done exercising inside of the gym.

"Really Jim, you need to choose your words more wisely. For when it comes to my Vulcan logic."

Kirk was able to stretch his back a little to limber up with the throw. However he was listening to what Mr. Spock was trying to say to him.

"I will try Mr. Spock to do better with my wording. However at my age it tends to get a little hard at times. Otherwise for when it comes to Vulcan logic, I will never be able to truly understand the sense of it." He says with doing a few more limbering exercises before starting.

Mr. Spock had finished with his limbering exercises. Afterwards he was watching the captain before saying on whether he was ready or not. "Jim are you ready for this?"

"Not really Mr. Spock. Otherwise we need to get this show on the road about now." It was the Captain's phrasing of the sentence that had Mr. Spock some what confused before moving onto the mat.

"I don't understand the phrase your talking about Jim. But never the less I suggest we start out slow with the first move of mine."

It was at this particular time...When Mr. Spock having to be moving like a cat at times with his moves. Otherwise the captain was being very defensive each time when Mr. Spock went after him. Otherwise the captain manage to stay on his feet for the first five minutes of the exercise.

But things changed drastically..when Mr. Spock changed his tactics to be more advanced with his moves and having to pounce onto the captain.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th Compontents Of The Enterprise

Luck had run out all of the sudden for Captain James T. Kirk. Thinking that he was going to have the upper hand with his friend Mr. Spock in the gym.

However that wasn't meant to be when Mr. Spock was able to catch him off guard with the first throw, while knocking him down extremely hard and his pride.

It was at this point that the captain didn't wish to take no for an answer. When it comes to being some what superior on the gym mat or any place else.

For a brief moment. He was able to moan for a brief second before getting up quickly from the mat. Otherwise he did need to take in a deep breath to put air back into his lungs.

"I' m ready Mr. Spock." He says moving back from the Vulcan to gather himself.

Mr. Spock didn't say a word at this time. He was mostly thinking about his next move against his friend. Moving quickly like a cat, he was able to use one of his Vulcan moves to knock the captain onto his behind. He was able to hear a "Thug" coming from the captain falling hard onto the mat to really surprise him again.

Seeing that his friend wasn't getting up quickly from the gym mat, he was able the following question. "Jim, are you all right?" He says with a neutral tone of voice.

"Only my pride Mr. Spock that's all. Shall we try one more time?" He asked with his friend this time helping him up from the mat. "Thanks!" But this time with Mr. Spock moving away from him. The captain was able to come back at him to catch the Vulcan completely off guard with a throw onto the ground.

He looks up from the mat to see his friend standing over him with a smirk on his face. "Really Jim!" Kirk doesn't move any closer to the Vulcan knowing full well that his friend will be able to come back with counter move.

"Never help your opponent when they say thanks back." Kirk says with a wide grin before moving off the mat to head for the locker rooms to change. While giving the hint to his Vulcan friend that he had enough of the work out for now. His edge for the most part has been taken off for the time being.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th Compotents Of The Enterprise

Just as soon as James Kirk got up from the mat. He knew he was in trouble with the pain in his lower spine. It would seem he was able to pulled a muscle while throwing Mr. Spock onto the mat.

Mr. Spock was able to see the discomfort of his friend at that particular moment. Even though he might be using this ploy to get even with him over all.

He goes to see on whether the captain was able to move into the corner to sit. When he tried to take a step, he had felt the twinge only worst in his lower back.

"Jim...do you want me to call Dr. M' Benga to come here to check you out. Your in no shape to go back to the bridge now in your condition.?" He says with moving over to the intercom on the side of them.

"I suggest you better Mr. Spock. Maybe he's going to be able to give me some type of shot to help relieve the pain and the muscle contraction. I can't run a star ship like this at this point." He says having to be wincing in a great deal of pain.

"I will call Dr. M' Benga right now. I will have Commander Tanner take over the shift. However it's logical to assume that your wife Uhura and Christine won't be arriving anytime soon. Since we are close to the Romulan neutral zone."

"The last report I had gotten from the communication officer Lt. Johnson. They were some 16 hours away having to be on board the U.S.S. Horizon. Any rate Mr. Spock did you place the call to sickbay?"

"I have Captain. He's going to be here in five minutes having to round up a tech with an anti grav gurney to take you to sickbay for a check up."

"Thanks Mr. Spock."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th Compotents Of The Enterprise

Meanwhile on the U.S.S. Horizon formerly Captain Uhura's vessel. Since she retired from the position. She asked the new Captain Robert Corrigan to meet up with the Enterprise to drop herself and Dr. Christine Chapel.

Even though currently the U.S.S. Enterprise was roaming outside the Romulan Neutral Zone. Captain Kirk was ordered to the sector to watch out for any type of up rising with the activists of the Romulan high council.

Former captain Nyota Uhura Kirk was discussing the Enterprise with Dr. Chapel from inside of her quarters. Christine was sitting across from Nyota having to just off the computer terminal after speaking with Captain Corrigan.

She needed to send a priority one message to the Enterprise. Since they will be meeting up with them in 15 hours. There has been no word from her husband accept for the brief message.

"Christine I just don't what the hell is going on at this point with the Romulan Neutral zone." She said with getting up to change into some thing more comfortable. She needed to lay down for a few hours before they arrived on the outside of the neutral zone.

"I don't know either Uhura. Lets just hope by the time we arrive there won't be any trouble brewing with the Romulan war birds looking to start some time of a war." While she takes a deep breath into her lungs. She was mostly worried about her husband as well. Since Spock has been Captain Kirk's friend for over 30 plus years.

"When I last spoke with Jim weeks ago. He was mostly concern about Praetor Galen. Mostly because of the possible civil war coming from the members of his high council. And he hated the idea of having Star Fleet Command sending the Enterprise to the Neutral zone, and being the middle man with his contact in the past with the Praetor."

"It just stinks to see your husband having to be a scapegoat in this entire matter. Ever since getting involved with stealing the cloaking device over 30 years ago." She responds with thinking about the time Spock had to work under cover at the time to help James Kirk find out where the device was held at that point.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th Compotents Of The Enterprise

Christine Chapel felt she needed to ask the next question having to be standing next to Uhura's double bed inside of her quarters. "Nyota, what do you think Jim will do on whether the Romulans try to start a full scale war once again?"

Taking in a quick breath into her lungs, she really didn't know what to say with the question. But never the less she would have to try any way. "It's hard to say Christine what Jim would do with the situation. I assume he would try anything with help from Mr. Spock to stop it before it gets way out of hand."

"It has already Nyota, especially when you have the Federation having sent in the Enterprise to investigate the region.

Christine says with moving over to the beverage counter to pour herself a cold drink. "Do you want one as well?" She asked her long time friend.

"Please...I could use one just about now. Christine, I know this may sound strange at times. But do you get the feeling that just maybe the Enterprise is being played as a pawn?" She says to her friend handing her the drink that she needs badly.

Christine looks up to see into Uhura's eyes. "Now isn't that interesting, or even I can say interesting to even think that way. But I would doubt on whether your husband would let it happened to have the Enterprise be caught in a maze of sorts."

"And between both my husband and Mr. Spock. They will be able to figure it out no matter how long it may take." Uhura says with finishing up the last of her drink, while asking for another.

"Sure Nyota...more the merrier!" As she pours the whiskey from the green container having to be sitting on the top of the counter.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th Compotents Of The Enterprise

While inside of Uhura's quarters, she decided to have one more drink for the time. Since the U.S.S. Horizon with Captain Robert Corrigan in charge will be reaching the Enterprise and the Klingon neutral zone.

No one really knows as to why the Enterprise was sent to the zone. Even though the Klingon bird of prey with Commander Kah and his second-in-command K' Lar, wasn't exactly happy with having to be in this area. All for the sake of politics between the Federation and the Klingon Empire.

"Christine, if you don't mind. I have decided to have one more drink." She says even though Christine had something to say about it. "Are you serious Uhura with another drink? What is Jim going to say for when he sees you drunk as a skunk?"

"Really Christine...You shouldn't you that word since your husband Mr. Spock will no doubt have something to say on the matter." Uhura moves over to the table that housed the liquor. She goes to grab a clean glass in order to pour the drink for herself.

"By the way Nyota. When it comes to my bond mate Mr. Spock, you can assume that he will always put in his two cents on any subject Captain James T. Kirk brings up."

"No doubt Christine. And besides I need this drink to really loosen me a great deal after the past months of being away from Jim. No doubt he does as well, even though currently he's probably pulling out his hair with being this close to the neutral zone."

Christine started to chuckle for when her friend was talking about her husband this way.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th Compotents Of The Enterprise

Christine continued to laugh at her friend for another few moments. So tell me what do you think Jim is going to say for when he sees you transport onto the pad?"

"Are you kidding! He's going to run up to the transporter pad and just plainly grabbed me. While Mr. Scott winds up shaking his head as always for when it comes to his captain." Uhura says with getting up from the bed once again.

It was at that particular moment for when the communications terminal started to beep. Christine was the one to reach over to answer the call. "Yes, what is it?"

"Please let Captain Uhura Kirk that we will be arriving in the position of the Enterprise in five minutes." The Communications officer says from the bridge, while being in contact with the Enterprise.

"Thank you. We will be leaving for the transporter room in a few moments." Christine says while watching the excited facial expression on Nyota's face.

"Its about time. I have been waiting for this moment to happen in a long while." Uhura announces with picking up her things to head for the transporter room on deck six.

"You go ahead, while I go get my things from my quarters Uhura. I will meet you there in five minutes."

"Ok...see you there."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21th Compotents Of The Enterprise

Meanwhile on board the U.S.S. Enterprise Captain James T. Kirk and Commander Spock were on there way over to the transporter room on deck 18th.

Both officers were extremely quiet walking out of the turbo lift n the level to meet with there wives from the U.S.S. Horizon. Even though after spending years as the captain. Nyota Uhura Kirk was giving it up for the very last time. While her son William Kirk is roaming around the galaxy in charge of the U.S.S. Deer Born and his crew.

When they walked into the transporter room. Mr. Scott had the dubious honors to beam over the two ladies for the last time.

"Captain Kirk...the ladies are ready to beam on over in celebration." Scotty says with waiting for the response from his long time friend and captain. While Mr. Spock was not saying a word until after the transport is complete.

"All right Mr. Scott..please do so." While watching the reaction of Mr. Spock raise his eyebrow.

It was a moment later when the transporter beam brought into existence the two ladies that Kirk and Mr. Spock have been waiting for a long time.

Uhura was wearing her usual multi floral chiffon dress with her salt & pepper hair up into a bun with five colorful clips keeping the hair into place. While Christine was wearing a purple Vulcan robe to have Mr. Spock eyes raise from the choice of color.

"Ladies welcome abroad, and I hope for good." Kirk says to have his wife walk over to him with a chuckle onto her facial expression.

"James...Lets hope to god for the final time that you don't have to travel again to the Klingon neutral zone because of simple politics."

Mr. Spock had to intervene with the next words coming out of his mouth. "Ladies, nothing is ever simple for when it comes to either the Klingons, Romulans or any other species that likes to start a civil war with the Federation." He says with Christine coming over to step into her husband's embrace in spite of the privacy that is supposed to be between the both of them in quarters.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22th Compotents Of The Enterprise

Commander Kang of his Klingon vessel. He was so bored out of his mind with having to be covering the neutral zone. When he was told to start patrolling the area. Praetor Galen didn't give him basic reason as to why and for how long as probably part of his punishment from past missions.

They have been patrolling the area of space for the past two weeks after briefly making contact with the U.S.S. Enterprise without incident.

Since it was late for the commander. He decided to tell his second-in-command that he was leaving the bridge to rest his weary bones. And besides he's not getting any younger, for when younger warriors have been showing up from inside of the Klingon fleet.

"I will be leaving for my quarters K'Lar. Don't bother me for anything stupid, unless there was some sort of a war starting."

"Understood Commander." K' Lar says with taking the spot that Kang was a moment ago sitting in. Since Commander Kang didn't bother to look back at K' Lar or anything else for that fact.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23th Compotents Of The Enterprise

When Commander Kang had left for his quarters. It would be sometime later for when his second-in-command will be busy with a probable attack by a renegade Klingon cloaked vessel.

It was something that Preator Galen was worried about. Even though he didn't go into detail why he needed the fleet to be moving back and forth of the neutral zone.

K' Lar asked his navigator on whether or not he was sure of seeing the sensor ghost of a cloaked Klingon vessel.

"Yes, K' Lar. I have no idea which vessel it is at this time. Maybe Commander Kang might have an idea as to who is causing this type of issue with everyone?"

"I don't think he does, but I will call him to come to the bridge just in case the Klingon vessel starts to play games with this vessel." K' Lar grumble with his order never the less.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24th Compotents Of The Enterprise

When Commander Kang finally arrived onto his bridge acting very gumpy for a Klingon officer.

He walked into the Command center looking to sit in his seat. "What's going on K' Lar that you needed my attention at this time?"

"Commander your not going to believe this, but it seems that the Preator Galen was correct in sending us out here for patrol." He says with moving over to the navigation controls to verified the information.

"And what is that K' Lar?" He asked in a groan with his harsh words.

"It would seem sir that we have a cloaked Klingon vessel trying to start a fight with either us or the Federation that has any vessels near the neutral zone." He hissed with his information to Commander Kang looking over his shoulder at the navigation station, while showing the power source of a sensor ghost on the radar systems.

"I just don't believe this K' Lar. And here I thought it was the Enterprise and Captain James Kirk trying to play games with my mind once again." He scowled mostly with his words while checking out the view screen with the sensor ghost in the middle of the screen.

"Not this time Commander. Do we call the vessel or wait until we see just exactly where it's headed at this time?" K' Lar replied with looking up into the face of Kang.

"We wait and see for the time being K' Lar." He scowled with moving away from K' Lar and the radar screen. "But for now I' m heading back to my quarters unless it's really is important. Understand?" He spoke with a threatening tone towards his second-in-command.

"I do." Was all he said with watching Kang leave the command center extremely upset with the latest information.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25th Compotents Of The Enterprise

The party from inside the Freedom Lounge with Kirk, Uhura, Spock and Christine was starting to wind down after the ladies had finally arrive from the U.S.S. Horizon.

James Kirk asked his wife on whether or not she wanted another drink from the bar. "Penda, you want another drink?" He asked with looking over in the corner with Spock having to be in a conversation with his wife Christine.

"Please James, I could use another one. Thanks sweetie." She flashed her smile at him since it's been so long since he has seen it.

"Ok. I will be right back." He walks off over to the lounge for where it's busy with other crew members joining in on the party. Including an old friend of his having to just joined the party after a stint in surgery having to repair a broken leg and an artery for a young male crew member.

"Howdy Jim, how goes the party?" He asked with downing his whiskey right quick before asking for another.

"It's going well Bones. Mr. Spock has been keeping himself rather busy with talking with his wife Christine." He replied with taking the drink for Uhura over to the table. "I will be right back Bones while I give this to my wife." He says quickly with moving over to the table. "Here we go Nyota. I will talking with Bones for a few moments."

"Please James take your time. I' m in no hurry to go anywhere at this point." She replied with a wide eye smile for her husband.

Meanwhile on the bridge...

Commander Donaldson having to be working the engineering station and in charge of the bridge.

He was told by the Communications officer that there was a coded message coming from a Klingon Commander Kang. "Sir, he's wishing to speak to Captain Kirk about a sensor ghost having to be a rogue Klingon vessel just on the outskirts of the neutral zone.

"Oh really! This should prove very interesting. Please call the Captain to the bridge about the message." He says with walking on down to the command chair even though its going to be for a short period of time.

"Yes, sir right away." The communications officer states before getting busy on his board to call the captain.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26th Compotents Of The Enterprise

When Captain James Kirk was called to the bridge. He had no idea what might be happening at this time, so he had to be patience until he arrived off the turbo elevator.

As soon as he arrived. He turned to face the communications officer. When Lt. Donaldson saw the captain arrived, he looked up from his console to give him the message.

"What's going on Lt. that it was important to call me to the bridge at this time of the night?" He says with sass in his tone of voice.

"There is a private message from Commander Kang near the neutral zone. He mentioned to tell you that there is some sort of a sensor ghost in the area that can cause some type of trouble for both the Federation and the Klingon Empire." He states from word to word of the private communications.

"I will take it in the conference room. Please direct the call to there for when I asked you to do so in a few moments." He says with moving back out into the turbo life before hearing the response from his communications officer.

"Yes, sir right away."Turning his head after saying a curse under his breath before pushing certain buttons to place the call to the level sixth conference room.

After a few moments...

Captain James T. Kirk having placed a hand through his fully grey hair with the recent up rising going on near the Klingon neutral zone.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27th Compotents Of The Enterprise

Running for the conference room. Captain James T. Kirk just couldn't believe this entire situation. Once he was able to make it on his own and walking into the room feeling cold to his bones.

He goes to press the computer terminal to inform the Communications officer. "Lt. I' m ready for the message, please send it down here." He says to no one in particular afterwards.

After a moment Commander's Kang face shows up on the computer screen. "Captain Kirk, I' m sorry to be bothering you like this. But the situation requires attention for when it comes to a possible war."

"War! With who Commander Kang?" Kirk asked while waiting for a proper response from the Klingon commander.

"I have no idea at the moment Captain. This ship or rather a sensor ghost is invisible and is firing at us with there weapons. We will be moving out quickly to get away from the firing sector. I have advised all other vessels patrolling the area to leave as well." He says with anger in his tone of voice.

"Very well Kang. I will be sending the Enterprise to head for your sector at full general alert on all decks." Kirk advised with opening another channel to speak with Commander Spock.

"Do it quickly Captain Kirk." It was afterwards that the communications was severed with silence.

"Mr. Spock have navigation head for the Neutral zone at the last known coordinates of Kang's transmission. Understand Mr. Spock?"

"Affirmative Captain."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28th Compotents Of The Enterprise

The Enterprise was on it's way over to the neutral zone. Captain James Kirk wasn't going to be taking any chances this time around. Especially when Commander Kang was screaming bloody murder about the sensor ghost.

And if it turns out to be a new alien race trying to start a war with the Klingon Empire, or even the Federation. They were mostly in trouble.

Commander Spock having to be working at his station. When he saw the captain arrived onto the bridge. Captain James T. Kirk walked over to his friend with placing a light touch onto his slender shoulder.

"Anything going on with the sensors Mr. Spock?" He asked with a serious under tone in his persona.

"We had a slight glitch in the scanners that showed there is something on the outside part of the neutral zone." Commander Spock says with moving up from his scanners.

"How soon will the Enterprise arrive to the neutral zone Mr. Spock?" As he heads back to his command chair to try and relax a little before the battle begins.

"Twenty minutes Jim. I suggest we place the Enterprise on full battle readiness in case of an attack from the unknown alien race."

"Very well Mr. Spock lets do it. I just don't like to catch with my pants down during this strange crisis." Kirk replied with hearing the klaxons going off through the entire vessel.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29th Compotents Of The Enterprise

Captain James Kirk having to be sitting in his command chair listening to the reports coming in on his chair. Everyone down below were beginning to wonder on whether this alert is a real thing finally.

The stress levels have been extremely high of late, including the captain having to deal with the Klingons and Commander Kang. But as it turns out the Neutral zone is having some sort of an invasion from some unknown race.

Even though there is a possible chance that a rebel Klingon vessel just might be involved in the first place.

Meanwhile on Kang's Klingon Bird of Prey.

Commander Kang was grumbling on the bridge of his vessel. They had come in contact two with seeing the sensor ghost. But as yet the vessel has actually shown it's self to Commander Kang and his men on board on fully alert.

And then all of a sudden.

The Bird of prey is hit with a laser blast to throw them for a loop. Commander Kang and his men were knocked to the floor of the Bird of Prey.

Power levels were back to normal at the moment. As Kang asked on whether the sensor ghost was the one that hit them.

"Yes, sir it was the sensor ghost. They have moved off to a different direction of the neutral zone." His navigator answered his question while picking himself up from the floor.

"Lets get out of here right now. While we wait for the Enterprise to arrive." Kang pouts his words to his crew members.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 Compotents Of The Enterprise

The Enterprise will be entering the sector for where Kang's bird of prey is supposed to be.

Commander Spock working his science station had registered an explosion in the sector. Spock wasn't able to tell what was going on.

Even though he asked the communications officer Baile on whether he was able to receive a message of sorts from Commander Kang.

"Negative sir. However I have been registering some type of communications from an unknown source." Baile says with taking out his ear piece.

"I will need to inform Captain Kirk of this information." He opens up the intercom directed towards the Captain's quarters.

He was changing his uniform after having a brief work out in the gym before heading back to his quarters. He knew very well something has been going on in the Klingon neutral zone.

When he last spoke with Commander Kang. He had stated for the fact that some type of unknown alien race was trying to start a war with the Klingons and the council.

Captain Kirk heard the page over the intercom. As he punches it to hear what Commander Spock had to say. "What's going on Mr. Spock?"

"Sir, there was some sort of an explosion for where Kang's Bird Of Prey was supposed to be. We don't have any other information other then the fact the communications officer was able to hear another transmission from another unknown source."

"Have you changed the course as yet Mr. Spock?"

"I was waiting Captain to speak with you about it." Spock says over the intercom.

"Very well Commander make the course change. We need to find out just what the hell is going on with the Klingons."

"I will make the course change Captain. When will you be coming up to the bridge?" He asked softly with the question.

"Right away Mr. Spock. I also suggest you put the Enterprise on full alert just in case we are caught by surprise."

"Affirmative Captain."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 Compotents Of The Enterprise

The Enterprise currently on full battle alert entering the Klingon neutral zone. Commander Spock having to be working his scanners hasn't been able to find a thing at this point.

While Captain Kirk sitting in his command chair was drumming his fingers on the chair console. He kept looking at his wife at the Communications station. So far she hasn't heard a thing over her board.

Only sup space chatter from Star Fleet Command. Even though Captain Kirk had already spoken with the Admiral of this particular district.

It was at this time. He had gotten up from his chair to one more time ask his communications officer. "Jim, there is nothing at all." Nyota says with pulling out her ear piece.

"I am just worried about this entire situation. Besides Commander Kang is supposed to make contact with us when ever possible."

"Maybe they were damaged during an attack and aren't able to contact you." She says with going back to her work. While placing back the ear piece back into her ear.

"No doubt." He than walked over to Commander Spock working really hard at his station.

It was at this moment that Spock lifted his head from his station. "Sir, I have something coming into this sector. It looks like a Klingon bird of prey uncloaking."

"Captain, I have a message coming in from Commander Kang. They say that there vessel has been damage from an unknown vessel. Commander Kang is asking to beam abroad with the rest of his crew."

"Very well Uhura. Contact Doctor McCoy, he's going to have patients to be checked out."

"Yes sir, right away. Commander Kang has been informed Captain. He states there are ten injured with two dead and 8 others fine for the moment."

"Have the transporter with Engineer Scott take over the reigns with security on stand by." Kirk announced having to be feeling excited all of a sudden with the recent events.

"Mr. Scott has been informed Captain." His Communications officer Uhura says with working the board with her fingers.

"Lets go everyone." Kirk announced to have Spock, and his wife Uhura join them with getting Commander Kang. While others having been called to take over the two stations.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 Compotents Of The Enterprise

Captain Kirk and his group headed for the transporter to meet up with Kang' and his injured Klingon members. They had no idea what attack Kang's bird of Prey at this moment.

But at least Kang was able to make contact with the Enterprise before being totally destroyed.

When Commander Kang appeared on the transporter pad with the others. Right away the medical personnel took over with taking the injured to sickbay.

Even though Kang was slightly injured with his right shoulder damaged with the tendons torn from the blast.

"Commander Kang are you able to make it on your own making it to sickbay?" Kirk asked while Dr. McCoy was using his scanner having to be checking the damage area of the shoulder.

"Jim, he needs to be in sickbay. He's going to lose a great deal of blood if those tendons are not sealed up."

"Fine. I will go to sickbay with your doctor's orders for now. But after that we need to look for that damn vessel having attacked us." Commander Kang says to the captain and the medical doctor.

"Kang your very lucky your vessel wasn't damage any further as with more of your crew members." Captain Kirk says to the Klingon Commander.

Moments later the transporter was emptied out with the medical personnel removing the rest of the injured Klingon crew members.

 **Afterwards reaching sickbay and being treated by Doctor McCoy with closing up the right shoulder tendons. Commander Kang needed to speak with Captain Kirk and act upon his Klingon revenge against the sensor ghost that attack him and his bird of prey.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 Compotents Of The Enterprise

"Captain Kirk, we need to find out the truth about the sensor ghost before more damage is done both in the neutral zone and Federation space."

"I agree Commander Kang." Kirk said from inside the conference room. "Did you ever consider since there has been rumors about Romulans might have a new cloaking device? There has been sightings from long range sensors of spotting the Romulan war birds being in this area of space."

"And if this is the case Captain Kirk. We are in a great deal of trouble on trying to protect this portion of space." Commander Kang announced his statement with a gruff tone of voice.

"Maybe your crew members will be able to help my chief of engineer on how to scan for a cloaking device in this area of space." Kirk asked the Commander even though he had no way of knowing on whether Kang will be able to help.

"Captain Kirk, I will talk with my crew members and see on whether they will be able to help."

"Good. I will inform Commander Spock and Chief Engineers Scott and Davidson on how to spot a sensor wave from the cloaking device."

Commander Kang moved up from his seat to meet up with his crew from inside the break room. He was told they were escorted to have something to eat from the food processors.

But in the meantime Captain James Kirk left the conference to attend to the bridge.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 Compotents of the Enterprise

15 minutes later...

Commander Kang and two of his crew members were on the bridge with the permission from Captain Kirk.

Working with Commander Spock and Scott. They were able to set into the controls of the cloaking device. They would be able to disappeared into the other side or rather dimension. For which the cloaking device can leave a ion trail that is very difficult to pick up.

Captain Kirk arrived onto the bridge when the Enterprise switched over. "Let me know when your scanners are able to pick anything." Kirk announced with sitting down to his command chair. "Commander Kang thanks for your help, as with your crew members."

Commander Kang in his greeting mostly groan since he didn't like the idea of being in this type of position.

Commander Scott didn't to say something with having to be watching his station. "Sir, we seem to be picking up something on the scanners. And I can't make it out on what type of vessel it might be at the moment."

"I don't like this one bit Scotty. We need to go to battle stations in case that sensor ghost starts shooting their weapons."

 **All of a sudden the klaxons could be heard all over the Enterprise.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 Compotents Of The Enterprise

No one knew what the hell was going on for the moment. Once the klaxons started to go off all over the entire Enterprise.

It was at this time the entire vessel was knocked around from some type of laser blast from an unknown vessel. Captain Kirk was able to pick himself up from the floor. But he needed to help the others as well including science officer Spock having hit the back of his neck after moving off from his station.

"Sick Bay this is Captain Kirk. We have injured crew members including Commander Spock." As he closed off the intercom to wait for a reply.

"This is McCoy. I will be right there with help." There wasn't any further response instead of just waiting for the help.

As for Commander Kang. He was starting to come around having fallen in front of the navigation station. "Are you all right Commander Kang?" Kirk asked with moving to the various stations to receive a report on any type of damage.

"I will live Captain. We need to find out for where that laser blast had come from." As he groaned with trying to walk with his right leg giving out on him from the pain.

Kirk and another crew member went to help the Klingon Commander to sit until the medics arrive. And they do in a moment. As the turbo doors opened to let out Dr. McCoy and three techs with anti-gravs to take the injured to sick bay, including Commander Kang.

"All right Commander Kang to sickbay you go. It looks like your damaged a tendon with your right knee and below." Dr. McCoy announced loudly enough for everyone to hear.

While the two other male crew members were being placed on the gravs and taken into the turbo elevator and sick bay on deck eight.

"Bones, how many others were injured ?" Kirk asked with watching Kang being helped into the turbo elevator.

"Five others with various of injuries. Nothing I can't handle and my staff. I will let you know on how Commander Kang will be after treatment."

"Good enough. Talk to you soon."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 Compotents of The Enterprise

Commander Spock was first to be checked out by Doctor McCoy having been placed on the scanning bed. While Commander Kang in an alcove for where a young medical technician was going over his right knee and calf. He had the healing medical scanner going over his entire leg. For which is going to take 15 minutes for it to fused.

Commander 's Kang temper was up sky high having to wind up in the Federation's medical sick bay. "Commander Kang, can you do me a favor to try and take it easy. While I finish up fusing your knee cap and calf. It takes time since your physical make up is entirely different than a human."

He grunted before saying. "I will try." Was all he will say on the matter for the moment.

 **Meanwhile...**

Doctor McCoy had no choice but to operate on Commander Spock. Due to the fluid that had built up in the back of his head. He asked Dr. M' Benga still serving on the Enterprise to assist him during the surgery.

Their was a nurse on hand as well to keep an eye on the scanning board with Mr. Spock's vitals. So far they had been lucky with having no more hits from the invisible vessel in the area.

It was making it easy for Dr. McCoy to have M' Benga's help with where to cut to remove the fluid with the special syringe.

"Another moment Doctor, I will be able to get it all. We just need to make sure that Mr. Spock is watched very closely by the sick bay staff."

"I agree Doctor McCoy. Afterwards with his healing process. I will need to be called to bring Spock out of his sleep from the medication given.

"Good enough. I will have the nurse clean up here. While we leave Spock here to be watched. I will be going to the bridge to give the captain a report on his science officer."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 Compotents Of The Enterprise

"Jesus Jim, this entire situation has gone way out of junction. Commander Kang is driving ever one crazy in sickbay with his Klingon altitude. Otherwise I had to get away to let you know that Spock is going to be just fine." Dr. McCoy says to his friend sitting down on the command chair.

"I realize Bones this is not our mission but rather the Klingons. Since there is some unknown enemy that is out into the neutral zone that is trying to start up some type of war."

"And Star Fleet has put you and the Enterprise right into the middle of it to help save the Klingon's necks." McCoy replied to have his friend's expression turn flaming red.

"I have no choice now Doctor. If we don't find this sensor ghost aka enemy, the entire Federation is going to be in grave danger." He turned to face his navigator asking on whether their was anything on his screens.

"Nothing Captain. However I have been following some type of movement by this small asteroid that seems to be throwing off some type of energy source."

"How soon until we reach that section of the energy source?" Kirk asked with waiting for the navigator's young response.

"25 minutes Captain, afterwards I have no idea what might happen."

"I don't know about you or anyone else. I am putting this ship on total alert."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 Compotents Of The Enterprise

Every level of the Enterprise was on full alert. In sickbay everyone working was told to be very careful in their movements.

All patients including Commander Kang were moved to the safest area of the ship and sickbay would be part of it. Kang wasn't likely the idea of having to be stuck in sick bay with his injury.

There was even a time that security guards had to keep an eye on the Klingon officer. Even though Dr. McCoy wasn't liking the idea at all. He screamed at his friend and captain a few times over the intercom from his quarters.

Meanwhile on the bridge...Every one was staying on their toes due to the fact they had no idea where the sensor ghost would be in the region.

But than again all of a sudden the Enterprise was hit with a laser blast to the bow to knock everyone onto the ground. Captain Kirk having arrived asked all stations to fire back with lasers and torpedo's.

There were three salvo's with nothing to show for it.

"I just don't understand it everyone. Continue to keep a close eye on this area. While keeping the Enterprise on high alert. I will be in sick bay to check on Commander Spock and the Klingon Kang."

He heard a series of responses before heading into the turbo elevator to take him to sickbay.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 Compotents of the Enterprise

Meanwhile with the sensor ghost. Inside the invisible shield there is a new race name the Tam's. They are from the Delta sector having come through a worm hole.

This race is a off shoot of the Romulan and very deadly. On board the 18 level vessel holding over 150 of the Tam's. Captain Dali had ordered the vessel to break away for now from the Federation vessel Enterprise.

Even though prior they were inside the Klingon neutral zone.

Captain Dali was walking off the turbo to check in with his executive officer Chris in his quarters. Knocking on his door Chris asked the Captain to come on in.

"What's the progress of the cloaking shield?" Chris asked his captain standing directly in front of him.

"We still have enough power to run the shield for another seven days before we are forced to head back home or find a direct source to keep it going."

"We need to have our scientists on board to start looking for a source in this general region." Captain Dali says to his friend and executive officer of this particular vessel.

"And if we don't Dali? This vessel is in trouble to become visible to our enemies." Chris goes over to the computer to ask for a drink and food before he shows up on the bridge for his shift in two hours.

"Very well Chris, I will go talk to the scientists. But in the meantime I will be sure to see you on the bridge in two hours."

"I will be there Captain." Chris says to his captain while walking out of his quarters.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40th Compotents of the Enterprise

Two hours later Chris had shown up on the bridge to greet his captain for the afternoon watch. So far the vessel was running at top speed.

Meanwhile the navigator once of the younger crew members of the Tam's. He and engineering were checking for sources in order to keep the cloaking device running and keeping the vessel invisible.

Chris came over to the captain in his command chair. "Has there been any word from the Enterprise in the sector?" He asked with sitting down next to the captain.

"None Chris. How about we stir up some interesting trouble for that Federation vessel by sending a signal that will really get their excitement up."

"Do you want me to send the message?" Chris asked even though they have three communications officers on board.

"Yes. But it must be carefully worded with the message to the Enterprise."

"Ok! What is it you want me to say?" He says with moving over to the communications station that is currently empty at this time.

 **On board the Enterprise**

 **It was late on the Enterprise now. Lt. Ellis in charge of the Communications console. Engineer Donaldson was in the Command Seat for the over night watch.**

 **So far it was very quiet until a message was coming into the Enterprise.**

 **"OMG I don't believe it. Engineer Donaldson there is a message from that sensor ghost or rather a race called the Tam wishing to make contact with us to discuss terms for a truce with the Federation and the Klingons."**

 **"I have to get Captain Kirk and Commander Spock up here to listen to the message." Donaldson says with pressing the intercom button.**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 Compotents Of The Enterprise

Captain James Kirk and Commander Spock both came onto the bridge at the same time. After being paged by the engineering staff Donaldson.

He gave up the command chair to head on over to his station to check on whether everything was going well with the warp drive and other departments.

"Play the message." Kirk says with sitting down in his chair. While Spock checked his scanners at his station.

After listening to it a second time. Captain Kirk asked Commander Spock's judgement on what exactly the message meant over all.

"It would seem Jim. The tam are trying to make peace with setting up a meeting for a possible truce. Or it could me a fraud for where they want to continue on with the assault on the Enterprise."

"That may be Spock. But first let us send a message back to them. Telling them I would like to set up a meeting to discuss there terms for peace."

He walked over to the communications station to have the officer to open up a channel.

"This is Captain Kirk of the Enterprise. We have received your message about having a meeting to discuss your terms for peace. I will be waiting to hear your reply. "

"Your message Captain has been sent. If they were listening, you should be receiving a reply with-in the nest 30 minutes."

"Thanks Lt. I will be in my quarters resting. Call me if a message is received. Spock, you have the command seat." Kirk walks into the turbo elevator to head for his quarters.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 Compotents of the Enterprise

Captain Kirk stayed in his cabin for another two hours before receiving a reply from the Tam's vessel. It was Mr. Spock having to paged him to the bridge in regard to the message.

He was half dressed with only now placing on his red jacket for feel like he's a captain now. Moving over to Spock's station. He needed the answer right away to his message.

"It would seem Jim the Tam are interested in a truce with us meaning the Federation." He states to his old friend and captain of the Enterprise.

"This is good news Mr. Spock. I have a feeling Commander Kang of the Klingon Empire is going to like it as well. However the Praetor isn't going to like having peace. When war has always been in their blood."

"I agree with you, Captain. However I would like to suggest you open up a channel now to speak with the commander named Seri Two to discuss talks with where and the time of the meetings."  
Spock exclaimed with his statement to his captain walking over to the communications station.

"Channel is open Captain. Seri Two is waiting to speak with you."

Taking in a deep breath. Kirk needed a moment to gather himself to start a dialogue with a new race. He should be used to these kinds of conversations over the many years. "Seri Two this is Captain Kirk of the Federation vessel Enterprise. We have received your message."

"Yes Captain we are waiting for you to give a place and time to begin the talks." Seri Two says over the communications terminal.

"Very well Seri Two. The meeting is going to be held on the Enterprise in 24 hours at the following destination 09823...3456 just outside the Klingon zone. Understand? Please repeat the numbers I had given to you."

Seri Two repeated the destination numbers without a problem. "We will be waiting for you at those destination numbers. Take care Captain Kirk."

There was nothing but silence around the bridge of the Enterprise.  
Kirk goes to say to everyone listening. "THE STAGE IS SET!"


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 Compotents Of The Enterprise

It was an hour later when Commander Spock had called James Kirk to the bridge once again. They were reaching the destination to meet up with the new race TAM. Kirk walked onto the bridge to greet Spock in order to go over the plan in case something does go wrong with the talks.

"I understand Jim. I will inform Mr. Scott the moment there is a problem, he will need to move out quickly and inform Star Fleet Command of the alien invasion." Commander Spock replied with saying the words in a soft tone for his friend to hear. "Give me a moment Captain, while I call Mr. Scott to the bridge."

"Good enough. I will wait here until he arrives, and than we are off for the meeting." Kirk sat down in his chair until a moment later Commander Scott arrived onto the bridge to take over. While the command staff of Kirk and Spock with be starting up truce talks for the Federation.

"Lets go Spock. Mind the store Scotty! I don't plan to spend a long time with the meeting. Keep the Enterprise on yellow alert just in case the talks don't work out."

"Aye Captain!" He sits down in the command chair. While Mr. Spock and Captain Kirk left the bridge to transport the Tam over to the Enterprise.

The transporter operator Lt. Ellis announced to the captain that he has a signal from the Tam vessel. They are ready to transport over."

"Beam them over Lt. Ellis." Kirk says with a half crooked smile.

"Yes sir right away." Lt. Ellis worked his station to pull down the levers to have the transporter beam in the bodies of three of the Tam members.

They were humanoid, even though there skin color was much lighter then most humanoids from planets that have less sun light. And there hair was black.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 Compotents Of The Enterprise

Kirk and Spock arrived into the transporter room. When he says to Lt. Ellis to beam over the Tam race. When they had shimmered into existence, they were mostly humanoid with Black hair.

However right away Spock as well knew they were mind readers. Even though they will be speaking English as the normal language. "Captain please be careful." He stated after Spock had told him about the special abilities.

The three tam dropped down off the transporter pad. "Captain Kirk, I am Tamlin in charge of the meeting with my people. I am also the commander of the vessel from the Tam three main planet government." He says with giving his hand to shake towards the Captain of the Federation vessel.

"Welcome abroad Tamlin. And your other members of your team.?" He asked in order to know what they plan to be involved with.

"This is Fern Two. He will be involved in communications in case we are not able to understand some of your English language. As for Jonn, she is my soul mate Captain. She and I will be working together to solve a perfect agreement for a truce between the Federation and our people."

Spock was sensing a message coming from Fern. She was telling him in his mind to not to worry about anything. We won't try to start a war with your people. My husband had orders for which he tried to go against his superior to not fire upon your vessel. We are mostly peaceful people. I would say that we are rebels looking for a peaceful place to settle down."

All of a sudden Mr. Spock started to talk to her the same way. It's very rare he could do this ability. However she was able to enhance it with his mind.

And during this time...Kirk was able to notice the two doing some kind of communications with each other.

"Don't worry Captain Kirk. My bond mate and your Mr. Spock are coming together with a form of communications that will be useful during the meetings."

"Of course I understand Tamlin. " He said to Tamlin while waiting for the two to stop conversing mentally wise...


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 Compotents Of The Enterprise

Jonn and Mr. Spock had stopping talking to each other a moment ago just prior to James Kirk having to be anxious to start the talks in the conference room.

Mr. Spock told Jonn and the other member they needed to head for the conference to begin the talks verbally. Unless there was an issue that just might come up at some time.

Five minutes once everyone was seated in there seats. Tamlin had made mention about there enemy even though he didn't know how to express himself with saying there name.

Jonn told her husband Tamlin that she would explain it to Spock before they settled to to talk. It would take a few moments in order for her to show him in her mind in what they look like as with what they are called the Lizies from outside there galaxy of the Tam solar system.

"Understand Jonn." As he voiced it with using his words to let Kirk know in what the communications was all about.

After a moment of understanding Spock in regard to the enemy Lizies. "Tamlin do you think this race that is your enemy just might around the Klingon neutral zone to cause further trouble for the Klingon Empire?"

"We had dealings with this race during the past few weeks. Even though there hasn't been any damage to both our vessels. I must admit Captain there bird of preys as you call them are pretty impressive." Tamlin tries to get out his words over to Captain Kirk.

"By the way we have a Klingon officer on board name Commander Kang. He's been working with us and the Federation during the past year. His bird of prey and some of his crew were killed during a mission awhile back on a planet that was in a different time line inside of a cave."

"This is interesting Captain. Do you think it's possible to speak with your Commander Kang?" Tamlin asked with having to be sincere with his request.

"I will see if he's interested in coming here for the meeting. He wasn't all too pleased for when he heard about the message from you about the truce talks. I will call him now with him having to be in his quarters. We will wait until he gets here..."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 Compotents Of The Enterprise

Meanwhile the burly Klingon Commander Kang came into the briefing room to talk with Captain Kirk. However he was going to finally meet the new race Tam having been tailing all of the vessels in the neutral zone including his own.

He had heard through the grapevine that a truce was in the works with the new race. So here was Commander Kang finally going to get the chance to meet them.

Captain Kirk called over Commander Kang to meet with Tam and his people. "Commander Kang, I would like you to meet Tamlin of the Tam race. His bond mate Jonn who is able to read minds and other abilities. Please sit before your able to shake his hand.

Commander Kang towered over Tamlin with his height as he extends his large hand to his.  
"Welcome abroad Tamlin. I do hope we will become friends in the short run."

"I believe we will be able to come to terms with the truce talks." He states with feeling some what with confidence to be able to pull this off.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile in the neutral zone

Praetor Sinba of the Klingon home world. He had asked the Council on what they thought about the rumors that the Enterprise had met up with a new race named Tam wishing to express having truce talks for this sector and the Federation.

Praetor Simba waited at the head of the council table to see who would speak up first on the subject.

Council member K' onn having been on the council for ten years. He decided to say something even though it was evident his anger was building. "We need to find out Praetor on whether or not this new race will be benefiting us in the short run. Since we can't survive for long without further hurt from the Federation for any other neutral solar system." He states with slamming his hand onto the council marble table.

"Than so be gentlemen. We need to contact Commander Kang on the Enterprise and ask him his judgement on this subject. Before any of the rebel war birds starting firing."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 Compotents Of The Enterprise

Meanwhile the burly Klingon Commander Kang came into the briefing room to talk with Captain Kirk. However he was going to finally meet the new race Tam having been tailing all of the vessels in the neutral zone including his own.

He had heard through the grapevine that a truce was in the works with the new race. So here was Commander Kang finally going to get the chance to meet them.

Captain Kirk called over Commander Kang to meet with Tam and his people. "Commander Kang, I would like you to meet Tamlin of the Tam race. His bond mate Jonn who is able to read minds and other abilities. Please sit before your able to shake his hand.

Commander Kang towered over Tamlin with his height as he extends his large hand to his.  
"Welcome abroad Tamlin. I do hope we will become friends in the short run."

"I believe we will be able to come to terms with the truce talks." He states with feeling some what with confidence to be able to pull this off.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile in the neutral zone

Praetor Sinba of the Klingon home world. He had asked the Council on what they thought about the rumors that the Enterprise had met up with a new race named Tam wishing to express having truce talks for this sector and the Federation.

Praetor Simba waited at the head of the council table to see who would speak up first on the subject.

Council member K' onn having been on the council for ten years. He decided to say something even though it was evident his anger was building. "We need to find out Praetor on whether or not this new race will be benefiting us in the short run. Since we can't survive for long without further hurt from the Federation for any other neutral solar system." He states with slamming his hand onto the council marble table.

"Than so be gentlemen. We need to contact Commander Kang on the Enterprise and ask him his judgement on this subject. Before any of the rebel war birds starting firing."


	48. Chapter 48

Compotents Of The Enterprise

Chapter 48th

Commander Kang and the rest of the Enterprise officers inside the conference room. They were able to finish up with the introductions with the Tam race and the commander Tamlin.

Once they had started with the talks. Everything on both sides would be talking for almost three hours before deciding on taking a break.

It was at this time that Captain Kirk and Commander Spock decided to take the group to the Freedom Bar on deck eight, to have drinks and food from the computer food dispensers throughout the bar.

Kirk had called them to let them know they would be coming in for a break. Two of the hostess having to be working at this time. They would be helping the Tamlin race on what to choose for when it comes to drinks and choices of food.

And with everyone leaving the conference room. Captain Kirk along with Commander Kang, Spock and three others including Tamlin's bond mate will be attending.

Meanwhile with taking the turbo elevator to the 6th level. The elevator started to move very quickly, while Kirk had advise the Tamlin group to hold on with the quickness of the elevator was moving.

Tam had made a comment with his humor to have everyone laughing to relax everyone. However for Commander Kang, he didn't find it amusing at all.

When the elevator opened up to let everyone out. Commander Kang was thelast one to get off and follow everyone to the Freedom Bar. He's only been inside once before, and for which he scared half the patrons having to been on break at the time.

Walking inside.

The hostesses came over to the Tamlin group to escort them to their seats. Taking up five tables including Kirk, Spock and Commander Kang.


	49. Chapter 49

Compotents Of The Enterprise

Chapter 49th

Kirk had been talking with Tamlin about his civilization. And what his people really want out of life now that they will want to join the Federation.

"To answer your question Captain. Our people have been war like ever since I can remember with our planet and the other six in the system. I assume from talking my group, and including my bond mate. They wish as with myself to have peace and live this way without any enemy trying to kill us and yours." Tamlin said to Kirk sitting at their table for almost an hour talking.

While Mr. Spock was having a most interesting conversation with Tamlin's bond mate. She had told Mr. Spock in a personal way that she was going to have a child. But as yet had a chance to tell her husband with having been really busy of late.

"I must say that I am very happy for you. I just hope your child and your people will be able to live in peace away from any type of war to be involved." "Mr Spock states to her mind with using the abilities to read minds.

"Mr. Spck, please tell me about your wife/bond mate Doctor Christine Chapel." She asked with wanting to be curious.

"She is on Vulcan with our two grown. The one boy T' Lon is studying on Vulcan, however is in Star Fleet to help further his education. The girl T' Seri is studying medicine in Vulcan Medical Association through Star Fleet Command."

"Amazing! " It was at this time she was being asked to join her husband. "Mr. Spock I must break this bond. Tamlin is asking me to come over to speak with him and Captain Kirk."

"Very well, I will talk with you later when your free." He watches her move over to the table as the hostess had dropped off drinks for the two of them. It was at this point that the hostess asked the woman on whether she wanted anything to drink.

"Please, I will have some kind of a fruit drink if possible. " She asked with being sincere towards the hostess.


	50. Chapter 50

Compotents Of The Enterprise

Chapter 50th

Jonn didn't know on whether or not the different fruit drinks would bother her mental abilities. As the hostess brought over three different drinks for her to try.

Meanwhile Tamlin was watching this with his bond-mate as he sent off a mental message to her. "I suggest you don't get too drunk my wife." He said to her with the others having no idea what was going on.

Captain Kirk decided to ask him the following question. "Tamlin, do you think that any of your vessels from your planet might of traveled to follow you to this point in order to stop the truce?" He asked with concern in his tone of voice.

"Good question Captain Kirk. However I would have to think about it long and hard on that one. But however anything could happened for when it comes to my people the Tam." He states very strongly to put Kirk on alert.

"I will have the bridge crews keep an eye just in case they are able to track one of your vessels into the neutral zone. They have enough to worry about with Commander Kang's bird of prey's trying to cause trouble as well."

"Why is Commander Kang on board your vessel in the first place Captain?" Tamlin was some how very curious even though it was none of his business in the first place.

"It's a long story Tamlin. I will be happy to tell you privately after this affair is over with, ok?" He replied with waiting to see with just what type of response he would get from Tamlin.

"Good enough Captain Kirk. Lets enjoy now and later we can discuss the terms of the truce."


	51. Chapter 51

Compotents Of The Enterprise

Chapter 51st

Commander Kang needed another blood wine to drink with having to be inside the Freedom lounge on board the Enterprise. He still was feeling uncomfortable being around the humans,  
even though it was the humans to save his from almost being killed by the aliens.

If it wasn't for the humans. Just about his entire Bird Of Prey crew would of been killed as well at that particular time.

The hostess came over to Commander Kang at his table over in the corner away from everyone.

"Commander Kang here is your blood wine. I must tell you I have tried it myself and love it. It does acquire a taste to keep drinking it never the less."

"I know. Not all humans can drink it having to be very strong on the stomach and having to think your drinking blood on top of everything else." Kang says with a grunt towards the hostess.

"Do you need anything else Commander?" She asked.

"Nothing for the moment. I will just sit here and mind my business. Thank you for the blood wine." He responded with taking a sip of his drink. "Good!"

"Your welcomed Commander." As she walked away to serve other customers inside the Freedom bar.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile...

Tamlin's bond mate walked out of the lounge to walk with Commander Spock to discuss further about the Federation and life in general.

Instead of using the mind to talk. They were using the words from there mouths to continue on.

"Mr. Spock, I must admit that I am very impressed with this vessel. How long did it take for the engineers to have everything put together?" Jonn asked with facing him near the turbo elevator to head up to the bridge to show her.

"Three years, three months and a odd number of days. " Spock said with not being precise with his information.

She had to chuckle with Spock raising his eye brow at her with the way he answered the question. "Shall we go to your bridge and show me around?" She stated in correctly as well.

"Jonn the bridge is not mine. It belongs to the Federation and Star Fleet Command." He stated with walking into turbo elevator telling the computer which level of the Enterprise.


	52. Chapter 52

Compotents of the Enterprise

Chapter 52rd

Mr. Spock and Jonn walked into the turbo elevator to head for the bridge. Jonn needed to talk with Mr. Spock about life in general. "What more Jonn is there to discuss?" Spock had to asked since life in general is not always the same.

My bond mate Tamlin don't talk about normal everyday subjects. It's always mostly about politics discussing the safe passage of our people. Our marriage was set from when we were children in joined of minds. And I assume it was the same for your people as well on Vulcan."

"Affirmative Jonn. However I was able to get past it with a fight to the death with my captain James Kirk. I won't continue on with the rest of the story."

Pressing the sensor to open up the elevator. Commander Spock orders the computer to send them to the bridge. It started to move with both parties having to be silent for the moment until they reached the bridge.

Spock was able to introduce the bridge crew to Jonn with each station to having to be interested over all to her.

And then all of a sudden she went blank for a moment for which Mr. Spock noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked with great concern.

"I know this is crazy. But I sense a Romulan bird of prey cloaked coming after us in exactly five minutes."

Spock went over to his station and his scanners. He asked the navigator to confirm it on the screen if possible."

There was another Vulcan T' Ponne a male just training with the cruise. He was able to check his entire board of this particular region.

"Affirmative Command Spock at mark 436 and closing!" T' Ponne announced to have everyone busy at their stations. Along with the red alert being turned on and alerting Captain Kirk and the rest of the vessel.

Captain Kirk, Commander Kang and Tamlin tagging along needed to find out just what the heck was going on.

The moment the elevator opened. Spock knew right away what the question was going to be as with Jonn with her mind opened.


	53. Chapter 53

Compotents of The Enterprise

Chapter 53th

"Mr. Spock what the hell is an Romulan Bird doing way over here in the first place?" Kirk asked in a serious tone with the question.

"Possibly Captain they are looking to start a war with the Federation and Star Fleet. Otherwise I have placed the Enterprise on full battle alert." Spock said to his friend coming over to his station.

Then all of a sudden the Enterprise was hit by a weapon knocking everyone around. "Damn! Navigator fire all proton torpedo's wide spread." Kirk ordered.

"Affirmative Captain Kirk!" The Vulcan navigator says to confirm the order with firing all weapons. "Firing once again sir."

"Good! Spock scanners anything?" Kirk said with watching Spock work at his station. He had forgotten all about Tamlin and his bond mate Jonn both had been very quiet.

"Captain Kirk, the Romulan war bird is moving off towards the neutral zone." Jonn replied after mentally breaking off contact.

"Why?" He asked with not understanding the true understanding as to why the Romulan war bird was breaking away,

"Captain Kirk they are after another target for some reason. I am not able to see this for the moment. I am very tire. I need to sleep for some time before I am able to try again. Tamlin, you may stay here if you like." Jonn responded with saying good bye with leaving the bridge.

Meanwhile Tamlin decided to stay on the bridge to continue on for his wife.


	54. Chapter 54

Compotents of the Enterprise

Chapter 54th

Tamlin didn't know what to think about the situation with his wife Jonn. This has never happened to her before. However dealing with humans really has her messed up with his special abilities.

Tamlin had to asked again. "Captain Kirk aren't you going to have the Enterprise to follow their trail?"

"They are cloaked Tamlin like your vessel. We use to have the cloaking vessel until the Federation decided to take it away with trying to make a better version with the energy that it uses." Kirk replied to Tamlin thinking about saying something to enhance the situation for the captain and the Enterprise.

"I believe Captain Kirk, I can help you on that aspect of the cloaking device. I can have my engineers from the vessel beam over with our cloaking device with energy enhancements. Lets just say it's a special gift in order to help you and your Star Fleet. Have you communications personnel open a channel to my vessel.

Kirk saw that Lt. Stoner working on his station was able to contact Tamlin's vessel. "Sir I have engineer Waters. He's waiting on line two."

Kirk goes to say to Tamlin. "All yours Tamlin. Speak to your engineer to have it beamed over to our engineering section at the coordinates 11245."

Tamlin was speaking to Walters about the cloaking device for which he was able to understand as to why Tamlin was giving it to the Federation vessel Enterprise. "Tamlin, we have the coordinates to send over the device including the energy enhancements. Just be sure to let them know that know one with the changes will be able to track the Enterprise with the energy levels." His engineer replied before saying to Tamlin that the Cloaking device has been transported over.

"Thank you, Walters. We are leaving the bridge to head for engineering." He ended the conversation. While the communications officer closed out the channel.

"Lets go everyone, including Commander Spock." Kirk responded with Spock having to be some what shocked with having been asked to come along.


	55. Chapter 55

Compotents Of The Enterprise

Chapter 55th

Walking into engineering was a true wonder for Captain Kirk and Commander Spock seeing the cloaking device being put into place by Mr. Scott and his engineers.

Tamlin was right behind the captain with a smile on his face. "Mr. Scott what do you think of our cloaking device and all of the enhancements?" Tamlin had to asked since he had no idea what type of engineer he has been during the years.

"Lassie I must tell you this is truly remarkable equipment. I will and my engineers will have it ready for a test in five minutes." Scott said with pride even though Captain Kirk and Commander Spock didn't to be sure it would work for this vessel."

"Lets hope so Scotty. I know what Tamlin working great for his ship. But this is entirely different for when it comes to the energy out put. Let go back to the bridge and wait for the testing to begin."

"Captain Kirk it's going to work along with the fact it will enhance your warp drive speeds as well by ten fold. So your going have to warn your crew about the warp drive." Tamlin said with walking behind the captain and Mr. Spock.

He was extremely quiet throughout the entire exchanged with Kirk and Tamlin.

A few moments later they arrived onto the bridge with Captain Kirk making the announcement throughout the entire Federation vessel. After finishing his talk over the communications terminal. He calls Mr. Scott.

"Aye Captain we are ready in every aspect of the test. We will be watching for the power levels once the maximum has been reached. Here goes as I push the button." Mr. Scott closes his eyes as the ship disappears and with-in a moment the warp drives kicks in at warp ten and rising.

On the bridge...

Kirk's navigator Lt. Lewis new to the Enterprise tells him that the ship has disappeared from the screens and are at warp 12 for the moment heading for the neutral zone for where the alien ship was leading to sir."

"Excellent! Tamlin thank you so much for your help with giving us your cloaking device. Is there any way that we can reproduce the type of power that is used?" Kirk asked with Mr. Spock raising his eye brow with the question.

"You can try Captain Kirk with help from our engineers. Your going to be very careful dealing with this type of power. I will go discuss it with your Mr. Scott once the testing is over with." Tamlin says with moving into the turbo elevator to head for engineering.


	56. Chapter 56

Compotents Of The Enterprise

FINALE

Chapter 56th

After an hour of running at warp 18th. Captain Kirk still couldn't get over that they were now only a few moments from the neutral zone.

Tamlin told Captain Kirk that all of a sudden he was able to feel them very close as with his bond mate. She was able to convey this information to Mr. Spock. As his instruments were on the screen in front of him.

Commander Spock stood up to let his friend know that the alien vessel had stopped. Captain Kirk told the navigator to fire all weapons wide spread.

"Aye, Captain wide spread." As the navigator fired from his board.

A few moments later...

There was a huge explosion coming from the alien vessel. As everyone on the bridge clapped with excitement from the alien vessel being destroyed.

Captain Kirk turned to face Tamlin and his bondmate with shaking his hand for helping them out with the gift of the cloaking device and speed enhancements.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A week later

Star Fleet Command

The celebration was finshing up with the alliance with Tamlin and his people. Commander Spock had given his best wishes with Tamlin's bond mate both verbally and mentally. She had given him a special gift of a special praying urn for him to use for when ever he's alone.

Tamlin once again shook Captain Kirk's hand before beaming over to his vessel with the rest of his crew mates anxious to get home after such a long journey.

While the Enterprise with the speed enhancements and cloak was given an assignment into the Delta sector for the first time.

THE END


End file.
